


Children of the Gun

by Tank Girl (dantereznor)



Series: The True Lives Of. . . [7]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, Tank Girl (1995)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, ooc zone runners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/Tank%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was suicidal, going into Battery City... but they had to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo this fic took way to long to finish.  
> I apologize now for the ending, it's not how I originally wanted it to go.

How many days has it been.

 

Four… five, perhaps it’s only been a few hours since she surrendered.

 

Rebecca had been seized and locked into a pure white cell, the dirt of the desert having been washed away and the shapeless white dress made it harder to escape the brightness that came from the room.

 

It never grew dark, the only shade found in the entire room was just beneath the cot welded onto the wall; it was safe under there, with the sheet pulled over the side to block out any hidden camera set to watch her.

 

Her mind was drifting again to Poison and the rest, what was being said now about her making a critical mistake and ending up pregnant.

 

The little liability that now saw her given food, real food that she didn’t trust completely not to be drugged. Even if the drugs were meant to enhance the baby's growth and skills, making it a processed and preset killer for the company.

 

Still even with the thought that fresh in her mind she would eat, not wanting to lose the last piece that still connected her to Poison.

 

* * *

 

“ _What don’t you understand!_ ”

 

B.B. sat in the booth furthest from where the men all stood, they were shouting at each other. It was a mess of words really, because Poison demanded they go back there to Battery City and get Becca out.

 

Ghoul had said they couldn’t risk losing her again.

 

Kobra was the first to mention that Becca was having a baby, and even if it was Poison's kid they couldn’t risk their operation for him and Becca to make them even bigger targets.

 

She swore the walls were shaking them from the rage that was rolling off of Poison like waves lapping at a shore. Kobra had a look of regret now.

 

“Poison, they’re not risks. None of us think saving T.G. and the baby are a risk, just we need to come up with a plan. One that won’t get one or more of us killed or captured.” It was Doctor Death Defying that spoke this time. His voice being the one of reason.

 

Ghoul was quick to nod in agreement. “We’ll get her back man, we just need to make sure that we have a plan that isn’t going to see all of us killed.”

 

His words made B.B. smile, mostly because Ghoul wasn’t that big of a fan of Becca, he found her to be far too weird for a zonerunner.

 

* * *

 

 

Four months were really hard to keep track of when locked inside of a never changing cell, well no it did change now. Every night the light would dim to a dull roar and it made sleeping up on top of her bed a lot easier.

 

Becca knew months had passed only because of the latest examination performed on her by BL/Ind scientists who were monitoring her pregnancy very closely.

 

Today was her first time seeing the baby.

 

The alien lifeform inside of her had been a surprising thing to see, the chairwoman had given her that.

 

Telling her that once the nine months were over she would be placed in a new facility, one to house her and the child to give them something less medical to ensure the child developed normally enough. If she dared to attempt leaving the city, she would be terminated.

 

That was the only warning she would receive on the subject.

 

Korse mentioned a week later that there had been talk that if Party Poison gave up and willingly came to them, he might be spared and be allowed to help raise the child.

 

Becca didn’t like the cold sneer on his face.

 

She feared now that they would use that suggestion as bait to draw him in, even after four months and no attempts being made to rescue her and the baby.

 

Four months was a long time though, which might make them do something stupid and hero like.

 

* * *

 

It took a full five months of planning and coordination on the parts of of several Zone Runner crews, the Killjoys were the ones who needed to get into Battery City, the target being a member of their crew.

 

The Roller’s, a crew that Show Pony knew from way back volunteered themselves to cause a diversion, a big one that was filled with plenty of lights, oohs and ahhs.

 

Doctor Death Defying was going to take Bonecrunch and Souls Vanity and have them hit a different prisoner unit to keep the eyes off the stolen white car and bikes that had been taken from a patrol two weeks back.

 

They had to blend in and look like a Extermination team sent to the unit that housed Becca to keep the company's best asset from getting loose.

 

B.B. had found her, with Kobra doubling over her work and confirming prisoner Rebecca Buck was being held closer to corporate headquarters. Closer to the Chairwoman and Korse.

 

Using oil to make Kobra’s and Party’s hair black, the four men were sent in just after midnight. The first flash of fire starting up a glow in the sky. Smoke rising up against the white illuminated buildings.

 

Roller’s had started their party.

 

The men took their cue and headed for central, all of them feeling like this could be the last night alive.

 

* * *

 

She had been sleeping soundly when the hiss of the door opening roused her, body turning over carefully so as not to upset the child within. She’d narrow her eyes as the lights had yet to go up and the person in the door was shrouded in black due to the backlight of the hall.

 

“What is it news years or some shit? Look I don’t believe in that whole kiss for luck at midnight thing.” She was cranky, and the silent figure was getting on her doom list.  
  
A low chuckle came from the man, it made her freeze for a second before her eyes opened wide.  
  
“Come on Pussy Cat, before anyone realizes what is happening.”   
  
Getting off the bed entirely now, she would grin and waddle quickly to the shadowed figure of Ghoul. “Bout time you shit heads showed up, where are..?”

 

“Talk less and waddle more.” He’d tilt his head and will lead her out, taking hold of his gun as a precaution incase they were jumped again like the day they lost Becca.

 

The pair moved as quickly as they could given Becca’s advanced stage of pregnancy before meeting up with Kid, who flanked around to the other side of Becca and kept his eyes open. “Nice to see they got you fat while you were here.” There was a hint of a smirk on his face.

 

Becca would just grin and nod “That they did.”

 

It would be another twenty minutes of walking before Jet and Poison joined them, wearing a pair of lab coats to look as if they were transporting her elsewhere.

 

Becca wanted to say something then, but remained silent as she stared at the back of Poison’s head. The stoic leader she remembered meeting years back had returned and while he wore no masks, she knew things had changed between them.  
  
A hand moved up protectively to caress over the covered belly, the medical dress tight over the skin now, hopefully there would be something for her to steal once they were back in the zones. It was the added weight of warm fabric that brought her out of her thoughts, Ghoul having taken off his labcoat to wrap it around her. A smile on his face, to reassure her that things were going according to plan.  
  
The journey was uneventful out of the medical building, the Killjoys staying on high guard though, not wanted another surprise attack by Korse and his Draculoids.   
  
Outside in the open air the scent of smoke lingered as the dark skies further off seemed to have the faint glow of firelight reflected against the clouds. The other crews were keeping up their end of the bargain, proving to be very valuable distractions.  
  


* * *

  
  
The taste of freedom was always so fresh and exciting when they first make it out of the city, every time they collected more of their brothers and sisters from the holding facilities or even saved them from the drug induced zombie state they lived in inside of the city.  
  
As the Trans AM sped out into the glittering twilight, the tensions began to melt away in all the bodies of the men inside, all of them trying hard not to look at the swollen belly that carried the possible son or daughter of Poison’s making.  
  
It was surreal.  
  
Killjoys would meet up with the others in two days, but first they would head out deep into the Zones; go as far as the night covered them and the first crimson bands of glittering sun peaked out over the horizon.   
  
They had made it as far as Zone 9, further than most would dare to go. Poison finally stopping the car so they all might pour out of the car into the still cool sand. The decaying ruins of a old motel being their shelter.   
  
Kobra would lead the others in first, lingering at the dark doorway to look out at the shocking red hair of his brother’s head and the white blonde of Becca’s head. Smiling briefly before he moved into the darkness. Turning away so he would not intrude upon their intimacy and moment of reuniting.  
  
No words were needed now, as a hesitant hand reached forward and hovered over the swollen belly. A smaller paler hand taking hold of the tanned wrist to force the contact to finally be made between the palm and the resting child.  
  
“Party Poison, meet Baby Red… our son.”  
  
She didn’t have to tell him, could have let him be surprised when the time came for the kid to rip her a new one, but telling him seemed to work like magic. All of the stress and emotions washed away as he stepped closer to place his other hand to the back of her head, pulling her into a kiss as their hands stayed between them, keeping their child warm with relief and love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews or Kudos would be appreciated.  
> I take flames too.


End file.
